Tape systems allow large amounts of data to be stored in a cost effective manner. Tape systems include tape cartridges, which hold tape coated with a magnetic medium, and tape decks, which contain electronics capable of writing to and reading from the magnetic tape.
In order to prevent accidentally writing over saved data, many tape cartridges include a feature that allows the tape to be file protected. A sensor in the tape deck detects the file protect feature and will not allow data to be written to the tape.
Over time, heads in the tape deck responsible for writing to and reading from the tape become covered with contaminants. These contaminants may come from deterioration of the tape or from external dirt and debris. A cleaning cartridge can be inserted into the tape deck for cleaning the heads and other deck elements. In order to prevent attempts to write to or read from the cleaning cartridge, one or more features on each cartridge indicate whether the cartridge is for cleaning or for data storage. Corresponding sensors in the tape deck detects the cleaning cartridge feature and will not allow data access with a cleaning cartridge.
As tape technology improves, special designs such as, for example, thinner tape, are being developed. One difficulty with the new tapes is an increased possibility to crease, slit, or tear, destroying the tape and possibly damaging the tape deck. To avoid these problems, new drive mechanisms are being developed. However, the same basic tape cartridge format is used for standard and special tapes. What is needed is an ability to distinguish between standard and special tapes that prevents special tapes from being used on tape decks that do not have the proper drive mechanisms and that allows standard tapes to be used on tape decks with new mechanisms.